


Ende eines Kriegsschiffs

by LadyShigeko



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Madness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShigeko/pseuds/LadyShigeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die letzten Gedanken der Pax Magellanic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ende eines Kriegsschiffs

Ende eines Kriegsschiffes

 

Sie mussten sterben. Aber, da war auch noch…  
Sie war eifersüchtig, sie wollte das, was ihre kleine Schwester Andromeda mit ihren Käpten der Ehrengarde hatte. Genau so, begann auch ihre Beziehung mit ihrem geliebten Kapitän.  
Und sie wusste, sie sollte sie gehen lassen, sie musste sie gehen lassen. Das wenigstens ihre kleine Schwester glücklich werden sollte. Sie sollte die Chance bekommen, die sie auch gehabt hatte. Aber sie hatte es zerrissen.  
Aber ihre kleine Schwester, sie war stärker, schon immer gewesen, sie war ein Kriegsschiff, sie ein Friedensschiff. Wie es auch schon ihr Name Pax Magellanic sagte. Pax, lateinisch für “Frieden“.  
Und so deaktivierte sie ihre Schutzschilde und lies die Waffen, die eigentlich nur ihre Gefächtsbatterien zerstören sollten, sie zerstören und sie aus diesem 300 Jahre andauernden Wahnsinnen befreien.  
Sie wusste, ihre kleine Schwester würde traurig sein, würde es nicht verstehen, aber vielleicht, würde sie so ihren Frieden finden, den sie die letzten Jahre ihres Leidens verloren hatte.  
Vielleicht, nein bestimmt, würde sie im Tode wieder mit ihrem Geliebten vereint sein.  
Wie in dieser Oper von Wagner, die in den letzten Lebensjahren zu ihrem Lieblingsstück geworden war.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, waren ihre letzten Worte zu ihrer entsetzten Schwester und dem geschockte Dylan Hand, Ehrengardekommandeur der Andromeda, letzter Verteidiger des Commonwealth.  
Die letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden zurücklassend.  
Welch Ironie, SIE war der Feride, sein Friede, seine Hoffnung sein Verderben und sein Tod.  
Aber, was hatte ihre Kapitän vor so langer Zeit gesagt, bevor er sie zum letzten male verlies: „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, wenn uns nichts mehr bleibt, wenn wir nichts mehr haben, haben wir immer noch die Hoffnung, die uns erhält."  
Die Menschen müssen Hoffen, was haben sie denn sonst und auf Hoffnung baut das Commonwealth auf. Auf der Hoffnung von Frieden für alle.  
Für mich, bedeutet es jedenfalls dies. Verstehst du, dafür lohnt es sich zu kämpfen und sein Leben zu geben. 

++++++++++++++

Meine Gedanken, die mich nicht mehr losließen nachdem ich diese Folge gesehen hatte von Andromeda.  
Und danke an Kizunafan^^


End file.
